Arcturus
Arcturus '''(アルクトゥルス), is an angel of the new generation of angels, the second one after his fellow angel cousin, Polaris. He is one of the new Archangels that replace Michael and the others that used themselves to seal away 666. He appears in the DXD: Legends of Tomorrow continuity. Appearance With the appearance of a young man, Arcturus is as handsome as one may expect from an angel. He has spiky orange hair which gives him a somewhat wild appearance, and small blue eyes. His skin color can be described as a "fair constitution", and he is around 190cm. Arcturus is always frowning, and gives the vibe of sadness and solitude despite his fierce appearance. Unlike the rest of the angels, Arcturus wears black robes, as if he was mourning someone. This fashion-sense was followed by Polaris. Although unlike the later, Arcturus does not cover his clothes. Personality Level headed and fair in his decisions, Arcturus is a born leader and one who takes his duties very seriously. He is very intelligent, aware of his weak spots and eager to get support from his fellow angels in order to fulfill his duty as the guardian of the Heavenly Throne. As any angel should be, he is honest and prefers to do things himself instead of sending someone else to do them. Despite this, his position as the leader of one of the Three Factions usually prevents him from doing so. Acturus despises fallen angels more than devils, however it doesn't stop him from treating them with honor even though it is with a tad of frustration. History Arcturus was the first of the second generation of new angels born from the newly reinstalled system. He was born during the fight against 666 as an answer for the very much needed man power in the battlefield. Acturus became Michael's most loyal follower and in return, Michael became his role model as the one that all angels should aspire to be. After his sacrifice in order to seal 666, Arcturus pledged to always honor his master, and changed to a perpetual mourning attire in order to show that he would never forget Michael. Plot TBA Powers & abilities '''Immense strength: As the ruler of Heaven, Arcturus is an insanely strong being. His is on par, if not stronger with his master Michael. However, in contrast to Michael, he is ruthless in battle, taking down enemies as if they were nothing. Physically speaking, he can match insanely strong opponents. A good example of such an opponent would be like that of Sairaorg Bael. Immense resistance: '''His ability to take punishment is certainly something to be pointed out. Given that his enemies are on par with his power, Arcturus can shrug off damage as easily as he can use his holy attribute. '''Light attribute: As an angel, Arcturus is capable of using the light element. Arcturus boasts huge amounts of light element due to being an archangel. The archangel usually uses it to simply create several light spears and throw them in a machine gun fashion. He rarely uses it in a different manner as he prefers hand-to-hand combat. * Quasar Flare: '''Basically fire spells imbued with holy attribute. This is Arcturus' most used ranged attack beside his light spears. The reason for this is that He has almost perfect control over. Arcturus can call forth pure white flames that devour anything, targeting those that have demonic nature. He can shape it in any form he desires, and can abuse its use if he feels like it. '''Immense speed: '''Arcturus is able to move at very high speed, leaving afterimages when he rushes at his maximum capacity. '''Flight: Needless to say that being an angel, Arcturus can use his ten wings to fly. Equipment Deus Xilphos: Michael's sword, and his memento to Arcturus. a dual-edged sword with a golden hilt and curvy blade. He uses it only when truly needed, as it's destructive power is on par with that of the True Longinus. Arcturus carries it at all times on its hilt. He is never seen separate from it. Trivia * Arcturus' appearance is based on Kurosaki Ichigo from the manga Bleach * Like the rest of the angels in DXD: Legends of Tomorrow, his name is based on a star. Arcturus is part of the Spring Triangle asterism and, by extension, also of the Great Diamond. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels